saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku/Notes
Anime and Manga Difference *The Homura Arc although filler for the anime, was featured in a one shot Saiyuki Offroad special bookletComiket 76 merchandiseComic G-fantasy #10 2000. Meaning that whether or not Goku has the energy to produce new worlds is canonically unclear.Gensoumaden Saiyuki episodes 27-50 *The anime portrays Goku as even more innocent than his manga counterpart, in the Reload Manga, Goku is noticeably growing out of his innocence and maturing; primarily due to the events in the Demon Village. *During the flashbacks of after meeting Sanzo when Goku was a child, in the Gensoumaden anime, Goku is seen as the same size as he is presently in the series when he met Gojyo and Hakkai, while in the manga and the Reload anime, Goku is at the physical size he was at when he was released from his prison when he met Gojyo and Hakkai. *Goku's fights have been toned down heavily in the anime; during his fight against Kougaiji in the desert, he is shown physically beating him and the others brutally Saiyuki Vol, Kougaiji receiving the brunt of it. However, there are very few wounds found on his person, in the manga, his chest is cut up severely and the entire fight was very bloody, much moreso than the anime interpretation.Saiyuki Vol 6, pg 48-77 Other Appearance Saiyuki Premium OVA to be updated Saiyuki: Requiem - For the One Not Chosen to be updated Kibou no Zaika to be updated Quotes *''"I'm hungry!" '' Trivia *Coincidentally, he shares the same type of hunger trait from the Dragon Ball series' version of Son Goku (whose real name is Kakarot). **However, when compared to the original Zhu Bajie/Cho Hakkai of the original Journey to the West, Saiyuki's Goku shares his hunger while the Saiyuki Gojyo shares his lust for women. *"Bakazaru", "foolish monkey" or "idiot monkey", is Goku's most common nickname acknowledging he is the Monkey King in this journey. Gojyo also sometimes calls him just "saru" meaning monkey. **This usually tends to allude to the typical insults thrown at the original Sun Wukong (especially in the many drama portrayals), which usually translated to "damn monkey". *Goku can't eat wasabi. *Hakkai's ghost stories are one thing that can scare Goku in an instant. *Souichirou Hoshi is Goku's voice actor in Japanese. His original English voice actor was Greg Ayres, followed in Reload and Reload Gunlock by Yuri Lowenthal (under the name Jimmy Benedict). While in the Premium OVA, Kousuke Okano voices him instead. * Goku's English voice actor in Gensomaden Saiyuki and his seiyuu both voiced Tomoki Sakurai in Heaven's Lost Property or Sora no Otoshimono. *Goku's first English voice actor, Greg Ayres, and Hakkai's seiyuu, Akira Ishida, have shared some roles; two being Chrono in Chrono Crusade and Kaworu Nagisa in Neon Genesis Evangelion. *When Goku was younger, he possessed a fear of the snow. A fear that derives from his time in the cave when the snow muted out the world and made everything cold. The Sanzo party help him get over this fear some time before the beginning of the journey.' **Also, around this time Goku had very long hair and that he insisted on keep even though it was a pain and hard to manage. It's because his hair was like a comfort blanket. It would keep his back warm when the rest of the world was cold. He explains this to Sanzo after a mishap and Gojyo accidentally cuts it all off with Shakujo. *Kazuya Minekura drew Goku showing what he would like if he were 10 years older than he is now. It's at the end of the chapter in the interview section of the latest zerosum magazine. *The 'Son’ in Goku's name isn’t something Konzen gave him; it’s the middle name Goku received as merit, one of the characters given in order. This applies to the ‘Go 悟’ in the original “Hsi Yu Ki,” and in the original it’s written that Goku and Gojyo were both randomly given the ‘Go’ character. In Gaiden, Goku doesn’t know that he was given ‘Son’. Sanzo hears about this in the Burial arc. *When Goku was younger, what he loves about summer was cicadas were chirping from far away. The buzz of the fan, the sound of ice cracking, and right beside him is Sanzo breathing in his sleep.Saiyuki Reload Ch. 29.1: Omake: Summer Scenery *Goku was kissed by an unnamed demon girl in Saiyuki Reload Saiyuki Reload Vol 8, pg 109 *Goku is referred to as 'the earth's will' by Sai Tai Sai in Saiyuki Offroad. References Category:Subpage